parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Zoe
DinosaurKingRockz's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Pocahontas * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Molly Baker - Becky Lopez (George Shrinks) * Melvin - George Shrinks * Luna - Baby Bop (Barney & Friends) * Artemis - Barney (Barney & Friends/Dismaland The Movie) * Diana - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Queen Beryl - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego) * Jedite - Clayton (Tarzan) * Neflite - Jafar (Aladdin) * Zoycite - Shego (Kim Possible) * Malachite - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Helen Lambert - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Shakoukai - Hydia (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Hotaru/Sailor Saturn - Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Penny Proud (The Proud Family) * Morga - Herself * Flau - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) Seasons: # Sailor Zoe (Season 1) # Sailor Zoe (Season 2) # Sailor Zoe (Season 3) # Sailor Zoe (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Zoe R: Promise of The Rose * Sailor Zoe S: Hearts in Ice * Sailor Zoe Super S: Black Dream Hole See Also: * Sailor Zoe (VIZ) * Sailor Zoe Crystal Trivia: * This is the first TV show of DinosaurKingRockz. * Luna was Baby Bop in Artemis & Friends. Gallery: Zoe Drake.jpg|Zoe Drake as Serena/Sailor Moon Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Buttercup as Amy/Sailor Mercury Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Raye/Sailor Mars Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Bubbles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Blossom.jpg|Blossom as Mina/Sailor Venus Max Taylor.jpg|Max Taylor as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Aki Taylor-0.jpg|Aki Taylor as Ikuko Tsukino Baby Bop in Barney and the Backyard Gang.jpg|Baby Bop as Luna Kim Possible Angry.jpg|Kim Possible as Haruna Becky Lopez -2.png|Becky Lopez as Molly Baker George Shrinks.jpg|George Shrinks as Melvin Butler Carmen Sandiego.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Queen Beryl Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Jedite Perdita Shrinks.png|Perdita Shrinks as Susan Baker Rex Owen.png|Rex Owen as Andrew Ash Ketchum Surprised.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Sammy Tsukino Moana As Garnet.jpeg|Moana as Princess Saffron Gladys Sharp.png|Gladys Sharp as Ramua Chief Powhatan in Pocahontas.jpg|Chief Powhatan as Raye's Grandpa Kigaan Charging.jpg|Kigaan as Herself Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Neflite Shego in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Shego as Zoycite Serena in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Serena as Katie Miss Dalia-0.jpg|Miss Dalia as Tesuni Ariel-0.jpg|Ariel as Helen Lambert Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Herbert 28345287.png|Dan Kuso as Peter May in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|May as Mika Cassidy Dr. Drakken in the TV Series.jpg|Dr. Drakken as Malachite Miss Grudge.jpg|Miss Grudge as Yasha Brick (TV Series).jpg|Brick, Boomer.jpg|Boomer, Butch-1.jpg|and Butch as the 3 Punks Michael Darling.jpg|Michael Darling as Crane Game Joe HIM (TV Series).jpg|HIM as Gesen Korrina-0.png|Korrina as Rita Blake Barney 2265600k.jpg|Barney as Artemis Hydia.jpg|Hydia as Shakoukai Dr. Z in Tanks a Lot!.png|Dr. Z as Prince Endymion (Bad) Peterpan.jpg|Peter Pan as the Moonlight Knight Alan.jpg|Alan as Himself Anne.jpg|Anne as Herself Bonnie in Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages.jpg|Bonnie as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Gadget Hackwrench Happy.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Trista/Sailor Pluto Emmy in No Hitter.jpg|Emmy as Melanie Hades.jpg|Hades as Sapphire Eris.jpg|Eris as Emerald Anubis.jpg|Anubis as Wiseman Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Wicked Lady Little Suzy.jpg|Little Suzy as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn Dee Dee.jpg|Dee Dee as Amara/Sailor Uranus Penny Proud.jpg|Penny Proud as Michelle/Sailor Neptune Pippi Longstocking-0.jpg|Pippi Longstocking as Elizabeth Hansford Zirconia-0.jpg|Zirconia as Himself Tiger's Eye Debut.jpg|Tiger's Eye as Himself Fish Eye 1.jpg|Fish Eye as Herself Hawk's Eye.jpg|Hawk's Eye as Himself Smiler.png|Smiler as Karakuriko Pegasus in Hercules.jpg|Pegasus as Pegasus Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Diana Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Morino Natsumi Tsujimoto (TV Series).jpg|Natsumi Tsujimoto as Natsumi Ichinose Miyabi-0.jpg|Miyabi as Miharu Akiyama Major Glory.JPG|Major Glory as Boy at Beach #1 Valhallen.png|Valhallen as Boy at Beach #2 The Infraggable Krunk.png|The Infraggable Krunk as Boy at Beach #3 CeleCele 1.jpg|CeleCele as Herself ParaPara 2.jpg|ParaPara as Herself JunJun 2.jpg|JunJun as Herself BesuBesu Holding a Pool Stick.jpg|BesuBesu as Herself Taran-2.jpg|Taran as Helios Princess-Eilonwy-eilonwy-35136697-1015-455.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Adult Rini Yachiru Kusajishi in Bleach Memories of Nobody.jpg|Yachiru Kusajishi as Young Serena Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs